Social network updates via handheld mobile devices are a popular way for users to be notified of activities and status updates from their social and professional networking, as well as news and other websites that send regular or real-time notifications. Many mobile device applications provide a way of replying to status updates, and also of generating status updates which include GPS locations.
A disadvantage of receiving notifications via a handheld mobile device is that the device normally has to notify the user with a disruptive method that can be heard or perceived by others around, then removed from the pocket, then sometimes must be ‘unlocked’ to view these notifications and reply to them using an on-screen keyboard interface. Additionally, this can be a slow process, as the user must usually unlock their device, bring up the notification together with the keyboard interface, type their reply, and then have to send it.
Most non-visual notification methods involve audio, even those which have motor-driven ‘buzzers’ make noise, and can be disruptive in quiet environments, importantly, they offer no refined way of notifying the user of activity requiring their attention in a completely private way. Another disadvantage is that these feedback mechanisms are limited in their ability to provide for different user notifications or to present a user interface to the user that is dependent on the context of the message received. Haptic methods of communication also do not communicate in an intuitive way that allows the content of the notification can be readily understood by a user.
There have been various attempts to develop haptic communication methods which allow more complex messages to be communicated.
MacLean describes the use of a “haptic icon”, which is a specific type of haptic stimulus which is designed represent discrete kinds of information (see MacLean, K. E., 2008. Using haptics for mobile information display. In Proceedings of Pervasive Mobile Interaction Devices (PERMID 2008) Workshop, International Conference on Pervasive Computing (pp. 175-179)). Enriquez et al. teach the generation of so-called “haptic phonemes” which are defined as the smallest unit of a constructed haptic signal that can be perceived by a user via a haptic knob. These “haptic phonemes” can be combined serially or in parallel to form 9 distinct stimuli. However, there is no disclosure of a mechanism to facilitate understanding of a written message using haptic sensations that could be understood by a user in an intuitive manner.
Ullrich et al. in U.S. Pat. App. No US20110061017A1 discloses mapping phonemes to “haptic effects” which might simulate speech effects (see para [099]). However, no specific disclosure is included as the mechanism of how this mapping occurs other than an example that sharp haptic effects can be mapped to stressed syllables, softer haptic effects can be mapped to unstressed syllables, and/or combinations of haptic effects can be mapped to phonemes. The simple haptic effects are generated by vibration of an actuator and it is also not disclosed how such mapping can occur in a manner which facilitates understanding of a written message by a user.
Kerdemelidis in U.S. Pat. No. 9,189,932B2 discloses a haptic notification apparatus and method which allows a user to be notified through a haptic interface, allowing notifications to be perceived by a user as coordinated sensations in a pre-defined manner in accordance with the contents of said notification. However, there is no disclosure of a mechanism that facilitates understanding of the written content of such notification by a user in an intuitive manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for overcoming the above-mentioned problems, or at least providing the public with a useful choice. Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be disclosed and become apparent from the following description.